


Not Too Late to Learn (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Cora Hale, Alpha Derek, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Feral Behavior, Hurt Stiles, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Possessed Scott McCall, Scott is a Bad Friend, Spanish Translation, Talia Hale Feels, Traducción, non-canon plot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Después de 14 años, Stiles se da cuenta de que Scott no lo conoce realmente.oScott descubre que Derek y Stiles están saliendo y es un idiota... por un tiempo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Too Late to Learn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859751) by [bubblessunshinedelight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblessunshinedelight/pseuds/bubblessunshinedelight). 



Quería poder relajarse y disfrutar de este momento, realmente lo hizo. Él está en los brazos de su novio, todo cálido y cómodo. Un nuevo chupetón todavía hormigueando en su cuello, y un maratón de películas de Melissa McCarthy en camino, pero su mente seguía volviendo a lo que sucedió ayer. Con el estúpido Scott. Y sus estúpidas acusaciones. ¡Y su estúpida... estupidez!

***

Contrariamente a la creencia popular, Stiles sabe cómo pasar su tiempo en silencio y ocuparse de sus asuntos al mismo tiempo, que es lo que estaba haciendo este sábado por la mañana. Derek había encontrado otro bestiario en la bóveda de su familia y se lo había dado a Stiles, porque sabía cuánto le gustaba a su novio absorber nueva información. Stiles estaba justo en el medio de hacer notas en los márgenes cuando escuchó que la puerta de su casa se abría de golpe, causando que dejara caer su pluma, y cuando los pasos comenzaron a subir las escaleras ya tenía su bate en la mano.

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio, porque simplemente fue Scott quien irrumpió en su habitación, y dijo ―Amigo, ¿qué demonios? ―Al mismo tiempo, Scott gritó, ―¡¿Qué está pasando entre tú y Derek?!

Todo estaba en silencio y todo lo que Stiles podía hacer era mirar fijamente a Scott con los ojos muy abiertos, y por supuesto Scott tomó la expresión de su amigo como un amigo culpable, y corrió con ella.

―¡Sabía que haría esto! ¿Con qué te está chantajeando? Stiles, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Puedo protegerte! ―Scott, se paseaba y se pasaba los dedos por el pelo, se detuvo frente a Stiles y lo agarró por los hombros. Le dio a Stiles un pequeño apretón con la última frase.

Al mismo Stiles le resulta un poco difícil respirar al escuchar esto, y comienza a sentirse mal al escuchar a Scott continuar.

―¡Pensé que me estaba volviendo loco, lo olí en el restaurante y en tu coche el otro día! ¡Incluso en la oficina del Sheriff! ―Entonces detiene su ritmo, sus ojos se abren mientras tiene prisa por agarrarse a los brazos de Stiles, y sus siguientes palabras hacen que su amigo se enferme.

―¿Stiles está amenazando a tu padre? Puedo llamar a Chris si es necesario.

―¡Cállate! ―Stiles le quita a Scott de encima. ―¡Cállate! ¡Solo cállate! ¡No sabes nada! ¡Tío, vamos! Derek no lo haría… Él no es… estamos... ―Stiles se detiene y respira profundamente antes de continuar, ―Hemos estado saliendo. Vale. Citas desde mi cumpleaños. Eso es. Eso es todo al respecto.

Scott, bueno, Scott parece que va a ponerse enfermo, como si esto fuera lo último que quisiera oír. Es por eso que Stiles intenta no sorprenderse, y falla cuando Scott pregunta: ―¿Por qué?

―¿Qué quieres decir con 'por qué'?

―¿Como en por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Qué está sosteniendo sobre tu cabeza? Estoy seguro de que cualquiera que sea la mierda en la que te metiste con él no puede ser tan malo. ―Stiles se estremece, porque eso no tenía sentido. Entonces él reúne toda la calma y la paciencia que tiene.

―Scott voy a decir esto solo una vez, y después quiero que salgas de mi casa. ¿Entendido? ―No se molesta en esperar la respuesta del otro chico, ―Genial. Derek y yo, Stiles Stilinski, estamos saliendo. Lo hemos estado haciendo desde que cumplí 18 años. Ya sabes, lo que te perdiste hace 2 meses. ―Scott hace una mueca y abre la boca, pero Stiles levanta la mano.

―Esto significa que salimos juntos, pasamos tiempo juntos en público, y es por eso que has estado ‘oliendo’ nuestros olores juntos. ―Utilizó citas con los dedos y todo.

―Pero qué pasa con el Sheriff... ―Scott intentó, pero Stiles cortó ese pensamiento muy rápido.

―Mi padre es muy consciente y aprueba nuestra relación, de hecho, Derek está solicitando para ser Agente. Ahora, estaba pasando un día realmente agradable hasta que entraste y empezaste a decir toda esta mierda.

Stiles pasa junto a Scott y abre la puerta, ―Ahora vete a la mierda a mi casa. ―Scott fue a decir algo otra vez, pero Stiles lo calló de nuevo. ―¡Ahora!

***

Así que esa es la razón por la cual Stiles no estaba del todo feliz y sintiéndose acurrucado como debería estar ahora. Definitivamente no va a dejar que Derek sepa nada de esto, de ninguna manera. Eso abriría una nueva dosis de estrés que simplemente no quiere en su vida en este momento. Así que Stiles simplemente acaricia la barba de Derek cuando siente que lo mira preocupado de nuevo, y se dice a sí mismo que todo estará bien. Scott lo superará y aceptará su nueva relación y todo estará bien en poco tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

Todo no está bien, y nada está bien. Scott todavía no se ha enterado de las noticias, y Stiles puede decirlo porque Scott no dejará de mirarlo con esos ojos tristes. Que se convierten en rendijas cada vez que tiene un olor a Derek en él. Y se niega a hablar de eso con él porque si hay algo en lo que Scott es bueno es en ser terco. Entonces Stiles pone su atención en cosas más importantes como conseguir que su novio y sus betas tengan una cena pacífica esta noche. Stiles suspira porque últimamente las cosas han sido mucho más fáciles hasta decir basta.

Derek y sus betas son un tema muy delicado en este momento para todas las partes involucradas. Por un lado, su novio está extasiado de que Boyd y Erica (no nos metamos en Isaac en este momento) regresaron. Pero por otro lado, está dolido de que se hayan ido, y entiende que tiene una parte de culpa porque no lo explicó todo, lo bueno y lo malo, que vino con ser un hombre lobo. Sin embargo, sus instintos más primarios solo ven la traición de su manada.

Luego están Boyd y Erica que fueron torturados física y mentalmente por Gerard, que por suerte está a 10 pies de profundidad. Se sienten mal por irse, pero también están un poco amargados por todas las falsas esperanzas y promesas incumplidas que les dieron cuando aceptaron el mordisco. La única persona con la que todo el mundo parece poder comunicarse es Stiles.

Stiles, que ahora tiene una cierta rubia de fresa tocando con el pie hacia él. Todo porque cometió el error de pensar cuán real es la lucha para él cuando debería haber estado escuchando su lamento de la reina sobre la decisión del director de la escuela de celebrar un baile en el gimnasio.

―Stiles, sé que algo tiene que estar mal contigo si me estás zonificando. Independientemente del hecho de que ahora tenga un novio hermoso, tú y yo sabemos que siempre seré la protagonista de su vida. Como tal, exijo saber qué es tan importante que hizo que quitaras tu atención de mí. —Se pasó el pelo por encima del hombro con una sonrisa que hizo reír a Stiles mientras empujaba los casilleros para caminar junto a ella.

―Bueno, Lydia, luz de mi vida, si debes saber, tengo una cena incómoda para planear y organizar esta noche. Ni siquiera sé qué cocinar, y si Scott pasa y me olfatea una vez más, me aseguraré de tirarme un pedo mientras lo hace. —Stiles se frota la mano en la cara tratando de evitar el dolor de cabeza que siente venir.

Lydia arrugó la cara ante eso, —Bueno, mientras no esté cerca de mí, no tengo quejas. Tu tonto amigo se vuelve cada vez más molesto. Me temo que parece pensar que ahora me califica como tú amigo porque he decidido pasar el tiempo contigo. —Stiles siente que sus labios se curvan ante eso porque eso es exactamente lo que piensa Scott. Está a punto de decírselo cuando su mano sobre su brazo le impide doblar la esquina. Si Stiles todavía estaba tan flaco como él era estudiante de primer año, está seguro de que su agarre sorprendentemente fuerte habría cortado la circulación en su brazo.

―¿Por qué nos detenemos? Estamos tan cerca de la comida, que puedo olerla. —Stiles es lo suficientemente hombre como para admitir que lloriquea, pero en su defensa, él todavía es un niño en crecimiento y necesita nutrición, pero Lydia no está de acuerdo si su burla es algo por lo que pasar.

―Lo que hueles, es la caída de la salud en Estados Unidos. No pienses por un segundo que te estoy dejando poner esa basura en tu sistema. Además, esto es más importante. —Sus ojos están mirando fijamente a la vuelta de la esquina y cuando Stiles levanta la mirada, ve por qué. Scott está hablando con Boyd y Erica, en realidad “hablar con” es más apropiado. Erica se ve a un segundo de arrastrar sus garras por su rostro y Boyd parece que está considerando si sería o no más eficiente simplemente levantar a Scott y apartarlo. Está claro que Lydia no hace ningún movimiento para intervenir en la conversación y espera que Stiles haga lo mismo. Entonces él simplemente se desploma contra la pared detrás de ella y sintoniza la conversación frente a ellos. Uno de ellos está seguro de cuán escandalosa es su relación con Derek. Increíble.

Scott parece estar en la cima de su diatriba en este momento, —Si fuerais realmente los “amigos” de Stiles, entonces le dirían la verdad sobre Derek. ―Tiene esa mirada de indignación en su rostro como si solo eso debería convencer a los dos frente a él. Si acaso solo hace que su paciencia se vuelva más delgada.

―Scott, por el amor de todo lo que es bueno, ¡por favor cierra la boca! ― Aquí vienen los ojos de cachorro de nuevo. —Honestamente, no nos importa nada de lo que tengas que decir sobre su relación, porque A, no tiene nada que ver contigo. ―Lydia comienza a chasquear los dedos ante eso, —y B, la única razón por la que estás hablando de eso es porque no fuiste el primero en saberlo.

Scott se remonta a eso, —¿¡Lo sabíais antes que yo!? ¿Cómo? —Boyd solo resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, ya había terminado la conversación incluso antes de que comenzara.

―¡Todos lo sabían, idiota! ― Las uñas de Erica comienzan a verse un poco más nítidas. —Quizás si actuarás como un verdadero amigo lo hubieras sabido también. Solo te interesan dos cosas; discutiendo con o sobre Derek, y la vagina de Argent. Y ahora que su loco culo se ha ido, todos tus esfuerzos han consistido en derribar a Derek. ―Erica saca su garra y golpea su pecho amenazadoramente. —Y para tu información, somos amigos de Stiles porque en realidad lo escuchamos, a diferencia ti, que lo zurra, lo abandona a diestra y siniestra. ―Scott balbucea que no es exactamente lo que hace. Entonces, de alguna manera, puede hinchar su pecho, una señal segura de que está a punto de decir algo más que estúpido.

En este punto, Stiles y Lydia ya escucharon lo suficiente y están a punto de irse, confiando en que Erica se encargará de la situación. Sin embargo, algo sobre el cambio en la voz de Scott los detiene en seco. —Honestamente no podéis esperar que crea que Derek saldría con Stiles, de hecho es la última persona con la que Derek pensaría en salir. ―Esto finalmente hace que Boyd reaccione con un gruñido bajo, mientras que Erica queda increíblemente muda. En cualquier otro momento, Stiles se conmovería por la protección de Boyd, pero ahora todo lo que siente es dolor por las palabras de Scott. Lydia agarra su mano con fuerza como si estuviera tratando de evitar atacar a Scott.

―Será mejor que cuides lo que dices, McCall. ―Un Boyd enojado es a la vez raro y atemorizante, pero Scott ha perdido toda la autopreservación en este momento.

―¡Vamos chicos! Todo lo que Derek ha hecho desde que nos conocimos es decir que Stiles es molesto o está en el camino. Es la misma razón por la que Lydia nunca le dio la hora del día tampoco. ―Stiles es incapaz de atraer personas como ellos. Necesita a alguien que no quiera tener ganas de arrancarle el pelo después de oírlo hablar sobre alguna nueva obsesión o pasar el rato sobre ellos. La mitad del tiempo quiero... —El golpe que acababan de pronunciar se escuchó en el pasillo.

Stiles ni siquiera notó que Lydia lo soltó y corrió hacia Scott en un torbellino de furia hasta que vio que la cabeza del chico se hacía a un lado. No, Stiles estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de entender cómo su amigo podía hablar de él de esa manera. Como si fuera una carga para él y para todos a su alrededor. ¿Cuánto tiempo se ha sentido así? ¿Scott quiere “arrancarse el pelo” cuando Stiles habla demasiado? ¿Es así como su mejor amigo realmente lo ve? ¿Alguien que está en el camino? Stiles casi desea que Lydia le haya permitido terminar su frase y, al mismo tiempo, se alegra de que no lo haya hecho.

Stiles sabía que podía ser demasiado para las personas, “apasionado” es lo que su madre lo llamaba, pero esa era su madre. Otros, sin embargo, se desanimaron, pero eso no era nuevo para él. Es por eso que él es tan particular sobre a quién deja entrar en su vida; personas que son tan difíciles de aceptar y amar como él. Gente como Boyd, Erica, Lydia y Derek, tienen apariciones tan fuertes para el público. Fuerte y silencioso, audaz y llamativo, alto y poderoso, duro e intimidante; echas un vistazo y piensas que sabes todo lo que hay que saber sobre ellos. Se necesita un segundo, tercer y cuarto vistazo para darse cuenta de que hay más. Stiles se está dando cuenta ahora después de todos estos años, que Scott nunca se dio cuenta.

Stiles sintió que sus piernas se movían sin que él lo dijera, no vio a Erica y Lydia diciéndole a Scott dónde debería colmar sus pensamientos y opiniones. No vio a Isaac acercándose a las chicas tratando de disipar la situación en la que acababa de caminar mientras buscaba a Scott, y no vio a Boyd siguiéndolo hasta el estacionamiento.

No fue hasta que, ciegamente, maniobró por el pasillo y llegó a su jeep en el estacionamiento cuando notó a Boyd. El hombre más grande le quitó las llaves a Stiles porque no había forma en el infierno de que pudiera dejar que Stiles condujera así. Boyd lo sentó en el asiento del pasajero y fue a encender el automóvil y llevarlo a casa. El viaje en automóvil fue en silencio, Stiles estaba recordando toda su amistad con Scott en su mente, y Boyd espera que Erica y Lydia le den a Scott un mal momento ahora mismo.


	3. Chapter 3

Boyd sabía que sin Stiles, él y Erica no tendrían la oportunidad de ser parte de la manada de Derek nuevamente. Diablos, sin Stiles no habría una manada. Después de escapar de Gerard, él y Erica salieron corriendo de la ciudad sin pensarlo dos veces. No querían tener nada que ver con la ciudad a la que solo podían asociar con dolor y sufrimiento. Sabían que con sus habilidades sobrenaturales que serían capaces de protegerse de la mayoría de los humanos, pero rápidamente aprendieron que había cosas más aterradoras que hombres lobo y peores que Derek. Trató de agacharse, mantenerse alejado de otros lobos y criaturas, pero meses de haber quedado fuera de los territorios y evitar a los cazadores se sintieron menos como la libertad y más como fugitivos. Después de evadir la muerte por enésima vez, escondieron la cola y se dirigieron a Beacon Hills.

Lo que no sabían es que todo el tiempo que se habían ido, Stiles y Derek los estaban buscando ellos. Por lo que Stiles sabía, Erica y Boyd deberían haber estado en casa sanando después de ayudarlos a escapar del sótano de Allison. Imagina su sorpresa cuando sus padres presentaron el informe de una persona desaparecida a primera hora de la mañana del lunes. Stiles sabía que Scott no sería de ayuda debido al hecho de que Allison acababa de salir de la ciudad a la escuela reformadora de Hunter (aparentemente, Kate había sido enviada allí, pero logró seducirla para que saliera temprano), así que fue con Derek.

Derek no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea, nada, y mucho menos sus Betas y Stiles, de que fueron secuestrados y torturados por Gerard en algún momento de ese tornado de un fin de semana. Tenía la impresión de que Boyd y Erica se habían escapado, como habían planeado, mucho antes del enfrentamiento en el almacén con Jackson y los Argents. Ver a Stiles magullado y oler su dolor no era lo que esperaba o necesitaba en su puerta. Definitivamente no esperaba oír que Boyd y Erica, de hecho, no se iban de la ciudad. Inmediatamente se concentró en la inminente amenaza que era la Manada Alfa y pensó lo peor para los adolescentes desaparecidos. Isaac ayudó al principio, pero después de unas semanas sin nada, volvió a seguir a Scott. El resto de la búsqueda se realizó con Stiles a su lado, una vez más.

El verano había llegado y se había ido con que Stiles y Derek todavía no podía identificar la ubicación de Erica y Boyd cuando los dos llegaron directamente a su puerta. Parecían haber envejecido 10 años en tres meses. Mientras que Stiles les dio la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, lo que sorprendió a Boyd porque nunca estuvieron cerca para empezar, Derek los mantuvo a distancia.

Todo volvió a la normalidad cuando la siguiente criatura sobrenatural pasó por Beacon Hills y casi le arrancan la cabeza a Stiles porque la manada no pudo comunicar el plan. Después de alejarse con un vendaje grande a un lado de su garganta, Stiles se sentó a todos y los obligó a lidiar con sus problemas. Cuando parecía que tratarían de dejar de compartir “The Spray” hizo su aparición, y Stiles siendo Stiles no podría tener agua corriente en él. No, agregó vinagre para darle una patada. Con todo, Derek fue rociado dos veces, Boyd recibió múltiples amenazas y Erica amenazó a Stiles. Aunque desde entonces, habían comenzado a abandonar el viejo dolor. Luego, las cenas semanales habían comenzado, Isaac siempre estaba invitado, pero a menudo rechazaba para preferir seguir a Scott.

Los lazos de la manada cambiaban, cambiaban y cambiaban, y Stiles parecía estar en el centro. Él era el pegamento que los unía y llenaba los espacios vacíos que pensaban que nunca podrían llenarse nuevamente. Animó a Boyd y a Erica a encontrar consuelo y confianza en los demás, y empujó a Derek a expandir las barreras que levantaba alrededor de su mente y su corazón. Fue fácil para Boyd ver el vínculo que floreció entre Stiles y Derek. Antes de irse habría negado que hubiera alguna posibilidad de que esos dos se juntaran. Él sabe que lo habrían negado también, pero de alguna manera en el desorden de las cosas encontraron un ancla el uno con el otro.

Ahora que las cosas se han calmado un poco, a Erica le gusta bromear y decir que “si nunca nos hubiéramos ido, vosotros dos nunca habrían pasado todo ese tiempo conociéndose y estando juntos”.

―Pensamos que estabais secuestrados, ¡no es como si nos encontráramos para caminar bajo la luz de la luna o algo así!

―Luz de la luna. En serio, Stiles.

―Semántica, terminaron juntos y ahora pueden agradecernos nombrando a sus futuros bebés como nosotros.

Ahora es obvio para Boyd que habrían terminado juntos sin importar que, podría haberse demorado un poco más, pero aún habría sucedido. Por eso no entiende por qué Scott está haciendo tanto escándalo al respecto. Cualquiera que tenga ojos funcionales, y mucho menos supernaturales, puede ver que Stiles y Derek se relacionan de la forma en que la mayoría de las parejas desearían poder hacerlo. ¿Cómo puedes mirar a tu amigo, ver cuán felices son y tratar de decirle que no es real? Entonces, nuevamente, nos enteramos de que Scott no era realmente el amigo de Stiles.

Lo que nos lleva a lo de ahora, donde Boyd se elogia internamente por su autocontrol, porque eso es lo único que evita detenerse a mirar a Stiles en el asiento del copiloto. No es que piense que Stiles se romperá al escuchar toda la mierda que Scott vomitó, pero había estado esperando que hiciera algo más que quedarse allí sentado y mirar por la ventana.

Boyd está llevando el coche hasta la residencia de Stilinski, y Stiles todavía está sentado allí. No puede decirle que está bien porque no lo es. No puede decirle que se olvide de Scott porque imagina que es difícil olvidar más de una década de amistad. —Él no te merecía.

Stiles comenzó, casi como si no se diera cuenta de que alguien más estaba con él, pero no aparta la mirada de la ventana.

Boyd pone su mano sobre el hombro de Stiles y lo aprieta. —Le das mucho a los demás, y ahora te mereces que la gente te devuelva. McCall no sabe lo que se pierde. —El labio de Stiles se curva en la esquina, y asiente, pero el chico más grande sabe que aún no está listo para creer lo que ha dicho. Él mira a Stiles poner su mano sobre la manija de la puerta.

―Dile a Derek que la cena está cancelada, por favor. Si él pregunta, solo dile que no me siento bien. Puedes usar el jeep para volver a la escuela. ―Su voz es silenciosa y agrietada en algunos lugares.

―No te preocupes por eso. Yo solo volveré corriendo. ―Boyd aprieta su hombro y luego le da las llaves, y parece ser lo que empuja a Stiles a salir del coche y caminar hacia la puerta de su casa. Boyd lo ve irse, lo oye dirigirse directamente a su habitación, y lo escucha sentado allí. Niega con la cabeza, sale del coche y vuelve corriendo al instituto. Realmente espera que las chicas le den a Scott el infierno.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek podría decir honestamente que tiene muchas cosas buenas para él en este momento. Con la ayuda legal del abogado de Lydia, pudo recuperar con éxito la tierra de su familia del condado. Él y sus betas están construyendo una verdadera relación esta vez, y cada vez se siente más como tener una familia todos los días. El Sheriff lo acepta mucho más de lo que creía que debería estar considerando que es el novio mayor de su único hijo, que todavía está en la escuela secundaria. Sin embargo, el Sheriff no ha hecho nada más que darle la bienvenida a su casa, y fue quien lo animó a solicitar el puesto de agente en la comisaría del sheriff. Luego está Stiles. Ruidoso, odioso, aterrador, hermoso, inteligente, leal Stiles. Una de las mejores partes de su vida en este momento.

Finalmente está con alguien que no es psicótico. No lo malinterpretes, Derek es plenamente consciente de que Stiles es un lunático absoluto, despiadado y francamente atemorizador cuando quiere. Sin embargo, Derek puede encontrar consuelo al saber que la mayor parte de lo que hace su novio es para el bien mayor, y eso es todo lo que importa. Él puede decir absolutamente que despreció a Stiles al principio. Qué persona sensata trataría de insertarse en una vida que puede quitarle todo lo que ama en cuestión de minutos. Gruñó, empujó y lo empujó, pero al igual que el moho, Stiles se pegó y creció alrededor de Derek, y le molestaba por eso.

Hubo momentos en que deseaba que él mismo fuera humano para poder alejarse de esta vida de huir, esquivando a los cazadores, y para dejar de sentir ese enorme agujero en el pecho por la pérdida de su familia. Sin embargo, aquí viene este niño tropezando detrás de su amigo, y constantemente poniéndose en peligro. Derek simplemente lo hizo. No. Lo. Entendía. Solo quería sacudir al niño y gritarle que se fuera mientras todavía pudiera, y finalmente se separó un día y le preguntó mientras seguían una pista sobre el paradero de Boyd y Erica.

―¿Por qué estás aquí?

Stiles no se molestó en mirar hacia arriba, —Ambos sabemos que sin un plan probablemente te maten. En algún momento, vamos a tener que hablar sobre ese complejo de mártir tuyo. Sé a ciencia cierta que no es saludable, y otra...

Antes de que Derek lo supiera, hizo que Stiles se estrellara contra uno de los pilares del loft y rugió en su cara. Podía oír los latidos del corazón de Stiles, y oler su sorpresa, molestia, pero no miedo.

―Por qué. Estás. Tú. Siempre. ¡Aquí! —Derek echó los hombros hacia atrás con cada palabra y se apartó para recorrer la longitud del loft de un lado a otro. —¡Siempre estás en medio de las cosas! ¡Estás aquí más que mis propios betas por el amor de Dios! Has tenido todas las oportunidades de huir y olvidarte de nosotros, de mí, pero todavía estás aquí. ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Cómo es posible que aún quieras estar aquí después de todo? Hablas de mi complejo de mártir, miremos el tuyo... —Tartamudeó cuando sintió que una mano firme lo agarraba del brazo, lo hacía girar, y antes de que lo supiera, un dedo huesudo lo golpeó en la punta de la nariz. Derek levantó sus manos para cubrirse la nariz y miró con los ojos abiertos al furioso muchacho frente a él.

Su madre siempre lo golpeaba en la oreja cuando se enfadaba por cosas que no podía entender. “Respira, cachorro. No es necesario el alboroto”. Él podía escucharla decir eso cada vez. Cuando cambió por primera vez, y no pudo retroceder, o cuando no pudo sacar sus garras del árbol, estaba subiendo. Su primer instinto siempre fue enojarse, pero ella siempre estaba allí para calmarlo y hacer que pensara diferente. Después de que se fueran, Laura lo hizo, pero ella lo golpeó en la nariz y funcionó todo el tiempo.

―Uno, estoy muy molesto porque la primera vez que te oigo decir más de dos oraciones a la vez con emoción es para que puedas despotricar contra mí. ―Tiene un dedo en alto y saca a otro para unirse a él. ―Dos, no tengo un complejo de mártir, pero he oído que me falta autoconservación, y tres, todavía estoy aquí porque quiero estarlo. Isaac desapareció después de ayudarnos por solo dos días, y eso fue más o menos al mismo tiempo que Scott dejó de pedirme que dejara de ayudarte y pasar el rato con él. ―Observa a Stiles regresar a la mesa donde tuvieron su investigación preparada y apoyarse contra eso. ―Todavía estoy aquí porque quiero estarlo. Quiero ayudarte a encontrar a Boyd y Erica. Quiero ayudarte a ser un mejor Alfa porque, seamos honestos, en realidad no estabas preparado para nada de esto, y se vio. ―Agita sus brazos alrededor de él para enfatizar esa última afirmación.

Derek, que había empezado a sentirse demasiado vulnerable parado en el medio de su loft, se acercó a Stiles y se apoyó en la mesa contigua. —Al principio me quedé con Scott porque no iba a abandonar a mi mejor amigo. Entonces me dio un extraño sentido de propósito, ayudar a las personas, resolver problemas. Soy bueno en eso, o de lo contrario habrías tomado en serio hacer que me fuera. ―Olió la amarga nota de tristeza y soledad, algo con lo que está demasiado familiarizado. ―Sé que tienes miedo de mí, no lo niegues tampoco. ―Derek podía sentir sus ojos en un lado de su rostro, pero no se atrevía a levantar la vista del suelo para mirarlos. ―A veces también tengo miedo, pero me siento seguro a tu alrededor. Además, en caso de que no lo hayas notado, nadie está suplicando ahora mismo. Scott es amigo de Isaac, mi padre está casado con su trabajo y tenemos conversaciones reales, tal vez dos veces por semana. Ahora que lo pienso, una de ellos es mañana. ―Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y se giró para comenzar a recoger sus cosas, ―Pero lo entiendo. No quieres a nadie más en tu conciencia, eso es comprensible.

Derek entró en pánico al ver que se iba, a pesar del hecho de que esto era lo que quería todo el tiempo. Él razonó consigo mismo que Stiles se escabulliría y se involucraría independientemente, y que a Derek le sería mejor tener a Stiles cerca de él para asegurarse de que no sufriera ningún daño. Al menos, eso es lo que le dijo a Stiles, y por su estúpida y pequeña sonrisa tampoco estaba convencido, pero logró mantener sus pensamientos para sí mismo por una vez.

Más tarde, Derek aún recuerda muy claro la sonrisa de satisfacción de Stiles cuando Derek le dijo que siempre tendría un lugar en su manada. También lo recordó claramente porque ese fue el momento en que Stiles lo besó. Lo besó, le guiñó un ojo y se fue. Mientras tanto, Derek pasó toda la noche en el mismo lugar hasta que corrió a la casa de Stiles a la mañana siguiente y lo encontró sentado a la mesa de la cocina con el Sheriff claro.

―Habla del diablo, y él aparece. ―Stiles se levanta del asiento junto a él, más alejado del Sheriff que ya está sentado en la cabecera de la mesa con aspecto de ciervo a la luz de los faros. Derek acepta su destino y se dirige hacia la silla y golpea la cabeza con la cabeza cuando la deja caer sobre ella. —Padre querido, como estaba diciendo, lo hice como dijiste, y besé a Derek, y viendo cómo está con la misma ropa que ayer, estoy seguro de que está aquí para tratar de convencerme de que no podemos estar juntos.

El Sheriff farfulló: —¡Stiles! Cuando te dije que lo hicieras, pensé que estabas hablando de un chico o una chica de tu clase, no, no...

―Un individuo incomprendido que, como tú y yo, puede relacionarse con sentimientos y experimentar pérdidas. Por lo tanto, es capaz de apreciar y valorar mejor a las personas que le importan en su vida. Estoy seguro de que todos podemos estar de acuerdo en que yo, siendo la joya que soy, merece ser apreciado y valorado. ―Derek siente algo en el pecho cálido por las palabras, y sabe que sus orejas probablemente estén ardiendo en este momento. —Y otra cosa, me sorprende que esta ciudad no haya hecho más para ayudar a Derek y a su hermana en su momento de necesidad.

Él puede oler la vergüenza que sale del Sheriff y decide hablar. —Stiles, no era su responsabilidad cuidarnos. ―Está seguro, con él boca abajo, que su voz era un poco amortiguada, pero lo escucharon.

―No. ―El Sheriff suspira, —Tiene razón, hijo. Deberíamos haber hecho más por ti. Erais sólo niños, y esta ciudad los decepcionó. También, sé que cuando mi hijo tiene los ojos puestos en algo, generalmente lo entiende. ―Por el sonido de su voz, esto parece ser algo con lo que tuvo que lidiar hace mucho tiempo. —Por la conversación en la ciudad, parece que tienes los ojos del corazón siguiéndolo. ―Derek está considerando seriamente golpearse la cabeza en esta mesa, pero no cree que el Sheriff apreciaría abolladuras en sus muebles. —Sin embargo, no quiero que mi hijo tire todas las cuerdas aquí. No estoy de acuerdo, pero puedo decir que se preocupan el uno por el otro, y eso deja espacio para que se lastimen el uno al otro.

Derek sintió la mano de Stiles tirando de su oreja así que finalmente levantó la cabeza y miró a los otros dos. Vio al Sheriff mirando a Stiles pensativo, y Stiles miraba a Derek con una sonrisa esperanzada. Derek comenzó a devolvérsela hasta que esa molesta voz en su cabeza decidió despertar, y miró al Sheriff con una mirada sospechosa, —¿Pero qué pasa con nuestra diferencia de edad? Tengo 5 años más que él y no lo mencionaste para nada.

Esperaba que Stiles lo fulminara con la mirada por su extraño caso de rabieta, pero Stiles se volvió hacia su padre con esa sonrisa exasperante en su rostro, —Dile quién era mayor.

Para su sorpresa, la cara del Sheriff se puso colorada cuando dijo: —Sabes muy bien que tu madre era la mayor. Nos conocimos más tarde en la vida que vosotros dos, así que la edad no era tan importante para nosotros.

Stiles se inclinó más cerca de la cara de Derek y le guiñó un ojo, —Esa es la manera de mi padre de decir que a los Stilinski les gusta y está preparado. ―Eso le ganó a Stiles una bofetada en la nuca de su padre, y la cabeza de Derek golpeó la mesa otra vez.

El Sheriff en realidad no parecía demasiado ansioso por tener una conversación de seguimiento después de eso, no porque Derek lo vea con tanta frecuencia para que eso suceda. La mayoría de las veces, Stiles llega directamente al loft después de la escuela, y él sabe que es porque no quiere estar solo en casa. Derek no tiene problemas con eso, encuentran consuelo en la presencia del otro. Stiles quita las capas que ha creado para otros y en realidad es mucho... más domador de lo que la gente sabe.

Derek recuerda haber venido una tarde a encontrar a Boyd y Stiles en el sofá. Boyd se sentó en la esquina perdido en una de las viejas novelas de Derek, y Stiles estaba sentado con sus piernas acurrucadas debajo de él en el otro lado. Derek se dirigió a la pequeña cocina donde Erica estaba mirando a los dos chicos. Cuando Derek le preguntó si estaba bien, ella simplemente lo miró y dijo que nunca antes había visto a Stiles tan tranquilo. —Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo inquieto que estaba con los demás, de todos los golpes y las agitaciones que se habían desvanecido desde el momento en que entró aquí. Es algo raro de ver, pero me gusta. ―Derek también; está contento de que Stiles pueda estar alrededor de él y su manada, y Derek siente lo mismo con Stiles.

Ha notado pequeños cambios en sí mismo, como que sonríe un poco más, no mira detrás de él con tanta frecuencia, está durmiendo un poco más. La capa de polvo en su bolsa de lona en el armario del abrigo solo prueba que él no está pensando en correr todas las semanas como solía hacerlo. Se está acomodando y le gusta.

El fuerte zumbido de su teléfono celular lo saca de su ensoñación, su café enfrente de él está frío, y ha estado en la misma página de su libro durante lo que parece una hora, demonios. Él también ha estado soñando despierto mucho más, tiene que cuidarse de eso antes de que Erica o Stiles lo atrapen y se burlen de él. Boyd obtendría esa mirada de conocimiento, y eso sería peor. Él mira su teléfono y ve el nombre de Lydia.

2: 30- Llámame.

2: 30- Scott es un desperdicio de materia

2: 31- Está a punto de tener un tacón en el culo.

Derek se recupera, Lydia nunca jura, incluso cuando está molesta. Su teléfono volvió a sonar.

2: 33- Erica tomó mi teléfono, pero en serio, llámame. Ahora.

―¿Qué ha hecho ahora? ―Derek gime y golpea el botón de llamada, y coge sus llaves porque si Erica también está molesta, entonces probablemente tenga que hacer el control de daños.


	5. Chapter 5

Lydia se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo después de darle a Derek la versión abreviada de lo que Scott dijo sobre Stiles. Durante ese tiempo, parece que Erica finalmente se dio por vencida de destripar verbalmente a Scott, y lo está empujando a un aula vacía. Lydia recorre el pasillo en busca de testigos, luego los sigue a la sala y escucha a Scott tratando de encontrar la manera de salir de esta situación.

―¡Scott, por el amor de Dios, cállate! Erica no va a hacerte daño. ―Las palabras de Lydia se contradicen con el sonido de las garras desenvainando.

―Sí, lo haré. ―Erica sostiene sus garras a su lado listas para saltar en cualquier momento, pero Lydia se da vuelta y la nivela con una sonrisa que solo puede traer dolor y sufrimiento.

―Scott. No suelo callarme, tú lo sabes. Sin embargo, Stiles inesperadamente se convirtió en uno de mis amigos más cercanos en el último año y respeté nuestra amistad al no decirle cómo me siento realmente acerca de ti. ―Los ojos de Scott comenzaron a ensancharse y parecía que se estaba ahogando con un limón.

―¡Lydia, lo siento mucho! ―Ahora es el turno de Lydia de mirar sorprendida, ella y Erica comparten una mirada confundida.

―¿Perdón por qué exactamente? ―Scott se mueve hacia adelante y pone sus manos sobre sus hombros.

―Lamento haberte guiado todo este tiempo. Ese beso en la oficina de entrenadores fue hace tanto tiempo y yo estaba bajo la influencia de la luna. Pensé que sabías que no significaba nada. ―Luego la lleva a un abrazo, pero ella está demasiado aturdida para moverse. ―Me siento halagado de que pienses en mí de esa manera. Entiendo por qué no querías hacer nada, especialmente con la forma en que Stiles estaba colgado de ella durante todos estos años. Nunca me di cuenta de lo considerada que eres. ―Luego le da un apretón de hombros, inclina la cabeza y sonríe.

Se puede escuchar un alfiler caer en la habitación, nadie se mueve, y las mejillas de Scott comienzan a temblar de tanto sonreír. Boyd decide entrar en ese momento, lo que pone a todos en movimiento.

La mano de Lydia se mueve con velocidad sobrenatural cuando clava sus uñas en su manzana de Adán. Una de las manos de Scott se agarra de la garganta mientras la otra se agarra al escritorio y se postra sobre su rodilla. Erica se lanza hacia adelante y levanta el talón para apuntarle a la frente, pero Boyd logra agarrarla por la cintura. Si él se mueve lo suficientemente lento como para que dejara algún rasguño, bueno, ese no es asunto de nadie.

―¡Debes estar realmente lleno de ti para que creas que alguna vez te querría! ―Lydia casi le grita.

―Debe estar lleno de mierda. ―Erica básicamente está vibrando donde está encerrada en los brazos de Boyd.

―Antes que nada, besarte fue lo más repulsivo que jamás había experimentado. Tu aliento sabía a salsa de barbacoa y dejaste saliva en mi barbilla. No había suficientes botellas de Listerine en el mundo para borrar ese sabor de mi boca.

―Asqueroso. ―Cae respuestas gemelas de Erica y Boyd, cuyas caras se arrugaron con disgusto.

Lydia se eleva sobre Scott desde donde todavía está arrodillado en el suelo. ―Segundo, no te quiero. Ni ayer, ni hoy, ni ahora, ni nunca. Desearía haber estado allí para salvar a Stiles de tu encuentro, porque ahora todos tenemos el inmenso disgusto de tratar contigo.

―¡Predica hermana! ―Erica anima.

―Tengo una nota media de 4.5 y estoy bendecida con la capacidad de leer y comprender el idioma inglés, lo cual es claramente algo que no puedes hacer o si hubieras sabido lo que significa ser un amigo decente. ―Lydia ve a Scott levantarse e intentar proponer algún tipo de defensa, pero ella no lo está dejando. ―Todo lo que ha hecho alguna vez es estar ahí para ti. Eso es. No pide nada más que la promesa tácita de cuidar su espalda. Dime Scott, ¿quién estuvo a tu lado cuando tu padre abandonó tu vida? ¿Quién utilizó su propio dinero de los trabajos de verano para comprar y llevar un inhalador extra para ti? ¿Quién le trae comida a tu madre cuando no puedes? ¿Dime qué persona se quedaría después de que vieran a su amigo peludo, colmillos y garras?

―¡Es su culpa que sea un hombre lobo en primer lugar! ¡Si nunca me hubiera arrastrado fuera de mi casa para ir a buscar en el bosque, hubiera sido un niño normal!, ―Grita Scott y Lydia levanta las manos en el aire porque oficialmente ha terminado de tratar de comunicarse con él. Ella se da vuelta y niega con la cabeza a los otros dos en la habitación, excepto que Erica ya no está allí.

Ante su mirada inquisitiva, Boyd esboza una sonrisa irónica y dice: ―Ella se fue después de decir y cito textualmente 'No he nacido para tratar con niños tontos'.

―Estoy aquí, sabes.

Lydia sacude la cabeza, saca su teléfono para llamar a Derek otra vez. Está caminando hacia la puerta y, sin volverse, responde a Scott. ―Sí, lo sabemos, y es una lástima que hayas alejado a una de las únicas personas a las que les importaría.

Apenas sale de la habitación cuando oye que Boyd comienza a hablar. ―Espero que sepas que es nuestro ahora. Acabas de tomar la peor decisión de tu vida, pero la mejor para nosotros. Él no es perfecto y nunca pretende serlo, y tampoco lo hace nadie en nuestra manada. Así que cuidaremos de él de la manera en que nunca pudiste. Que tenga un buen día, Scott. Lydia sintió un escalofrío en la espalda porque sabía que esas palabras de despedida significaban lo contrario. Ella los mira y Boyd camina hacia ella, y detrás de ellos, los ojos de Scott están brillando, pero parecen más tenues de lo normal. Boyd le pone una mano en la espalda para sacarla de la habitación. ―Encontremos a Erica antes de que ella corte sus neumáticos. Sabiendo que ella probablemente sonreirá directamente a las cámaras de seguridad antes de que lo haga.

Lydia sonríe ante la idea, y finalmente presiona el botón de llamada en su teléfono. Ella tiene la sensación de que Derek sería de mejor uso en la casa Stilinski ahora mismo. Ella también envía un mensaje de texto al Sheriff y a Melissa, si alguien intentara convencer a Scott, podrían ser esos dos.


	6. Chapter 6

Si Isaac no sabía lo que era ser una mosca en la pared, ahora lo sabe. Miró y escuchó la conversación con Scott contra los demás y la única indicación de que sabían que estaba allí fue cuando Erica lo miró antes de salir de la habitación. Sabía que Boyd y Erica habían intentado acercarse a él, pero aún no estaba preparado para estar cerca de ellos. Una parte de él todavía está molesta porque huyeron juntos y ni siquiera pensaron en llevarlo con ellos. Lo desanimó porque ni una sola vez trataron de dejarlo fuera, de hecho, hicieron todo lo posible para hacerle sentir como si fuera parte de su relación. Pensó que lo amaban tanto como los amaba, pero ahora sabe que estaba equivocado. También se siente muy culpable por no hacer un gran esfuerzo para ayudar a encontrarlos por eso.

Tampoco se veía a sí mismo saliendo con Derek, porque a pesar de que había aceptado a Isaac apenas hablaban entre sí. De qué hablarían, qué coincidencia... nuestras dos familias están muertas... Sí, no. Isaac duerme en el loft, agarra el dinero del almuerzo que Derek le deja y camina a la escuela. La comisaría del Sheriff le había dado el coche de su padre, pero Isaac aún podía oler la sangre que se filtraba en el asiento donde fue asesinado su padre sin abrir la puerta. Él no se ve a sí mismo dando un paso en eso pronto.

La siguiente mejor cosa fue Scott y Stiles. Sin embargo, Scott en su mayoría porque Stiles era mucho para cualquiera, pero para alguien que tenía interacciones sociales tan limitadas como lo hacía cuando crecía, Stiles era un torbellino.

Está seguro de que podría haberse adaptado a él, Derek ciertamente lo hizo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que, fuera de la escuela, Scott y Stiles apenas se veían. Antes, Isaac tenía la impresión de que llegaría tarde a la noche con los dos niños jugando videojuegos y cenas familiares conjuntas, pero ese no fue el caso. Sin embargo, Isaac no fue quien le preguntó a Scott sobre eso.

Tenían una cena tranquila con la Sra. McCall en su rara noche cuando levantó la vista de repente y miró el único asiento vacío en la mesa.

―Scott, ¿dónde está Stiles? Él siempre está aquí para mi famosa lasaña. ―Scott comenzó a moverse con la atención puesta en él.

―Stiles ha estado muy ocupado con la escuela últimamente y tratando de derrotar a Lydia como primero de la promoción. ―Isaac trató de no reaccionar escuchando cómo el corazón de Scott se saltaba un latido.

―Deja que Stiles convierta todo en un desafío, ―se rió. ―¿Por qué no lo llamas? Scott, estoy seguro de que dejaría todo con la promesa de algo de comida. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que lo he visto ahora que lo pienso, pue...

―Mamá. ―Isaac se estremeció un poco ante el tono áspero que Scott acababa de usar y pestañeó cuando dijo un poco más ―Stiles está ocupado esta noche, dijo que está cenando con su padre.

La frente de Melissa se arrugó confundida, ―John me dijo que estaba trabajando esta noche cuando hablé con él por última vez.

―Si Stiles le trae la cena. Ya sabes lo obsesionado que está con que su padre coma sano. ―Luego sonrió a su madre y cambió de tema, e Isaac simplemente mantuvo la cabeza baja.

Esa no fue la primera vez que Scott mintió o evitó hablar sobre por qué Stiles no andaba por ahí, pero Isaac no estaba en condiciones de cuestionar las amistades de otras personas. Sin embargo, escuchar a Lydia hablar sobre Stiles y cómo ha estado allí por Scott a lo largo de los años lo hizo reconsiderar su decisión de no preguntarle a Scott sobre lo que sucedió. ¿Cómo puede alguien querer dejar ir a alguien así? Observó a Boyd y Lydia desprenderse y Scott todavía estaba enraizado en su lugar. Isaac se acercó para pararse frente a él, pero era como si Scott estuviera viendo a través de él. Sin embargo, lo que realmente arrojó a Isaac fueron sus ojos, sus ojos de lobo, no eran tan dorados como solían ser. Eran más tenues, prácticamente translúcidos.

―Scott. ―Sin respuesta. ―¿Hola? ―Tomó a Isaac chasquear los dedos en la cara para que Scott parpadeara y, finalmente, parpadeara para ver el cambio en sus ojos.

―Isaac, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que estás parado allí?, ―Scott echó un vistazo alrededor, ―y ¿adónde fueron todos? ― Si Isaac no estaba preocupado antes, seguro que ahora sí.

―Scott, ¿estás bien? Estaban un poco en tu mundo ―Scott simplemente rodó sus ojos y le dio esa sonrisa torcida que usualmente apaciguaría a Isaac, pero ahora todo lo que hizo fue hacer que quisiera dar un paso atrás. Scott estaba un poco desquiciado en ese momento e Isaac comenzó a arrepentirse de no haber pasado desapercibido.

―Sí. No estoy bien. Estoy más que bien. Pronto descubrirán el tipo de hombre que Stiles es, y luego correrán a por mí para ayudarme a deshacerse de él.

―Scott, ¿no crees que eres un poco duro? Quiero decir que no sé lo que pasó en tu amistad, pero se veían muy cercanos. Quizás podrán arreglar las cosas si los dos discutieran.

―Tienes razón, Isaac. ―Scott lo miró. ―No lo sabes. ―Isaac realmente da un paso atrás porque esto no suena como Scott. Su voz cambió por completo y estaba oscuro, más oscuro de lo que Isaac creía capaz, y luego sonó la campana. Los dos chicos se sobresaltaron ante el sonido inesperado y al igual que Scott volvió a la “normalidad” Scott agarró su bolsa y lanzó a Isaac una ola y una sonrisa. Isaac lo vio alejarse con una sensación pesada revolviendo en sus entrañas.

Derek acaba de hacer un giro en U ilegal, pero no le importaba nada. Lydia dijo que la situación se manejó, por lo que tomó su palabra y se dirigió a la casa de Stiles. Sintió que debería haber estado un poco más preocupado cuando escuchó a Boyd en el fondo gritando a quién creía que era Erica, '¿Dónde encontraste un hacha, mujer?' Pero él tiene toda la fe en las habilidades de disputa de Boyd y está seguro de que no permitirá que Erica haga ningún daño duradero a quien sea o lo que sea que la haya atravesado.

Al entrar en el camino de entrada de Stiles le tomó menos de dos segundos decidir que entraría por la ventana. La idea de tener que pescar su llave, ponerla en la puerta, luego subir todas esas escaleras fue lo que tomó la decisión por él. Sus pies tocaron la alfombra de bienvenida personalizada debajo de la ventana, cortesía de Stiles, y lo que él ve no es lo que esperaba. Stiles está sentado en su cama rodeado de hojas de papel impresas y su portátil con varias pestañas abiertas. Él tampoco ha notado a Derek en absoluto.

―Stiles. ―Sin respuesta. ―¿Hola? ¡Stiles! ―Todavía nada. Derek se quitó los zapatos, es una regla que se había impuesto con métodos menos que agradables y caminó hacia Stiles. Chasquear los dedos en su cara tampoco funcionó, por lo que Derek hace lo siguiente mejor. Se sube a la cama, con papeles y todo, y apoya la cabeza en la portátil de Stiles, que todavía está en su regazo. Solo le lleva unos 30 segundos a Stiles darse cuenta de que la razón por la que ya no puede ver las palabras en su pantalla es porque la cabeza de Derek está en el camino.

―¿Derek? ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí y qué haces en mi regazo? No es que me esté quejando, pero creo que lo hago un pelín porque estoy un poco ocupado en este momento. ―Stiles dijo un poco bruscamente y Derek puso los ojos en blanco ante el hombre más joven.

―Llegué hace 5 minutos y estoy en tu regazo porque esa era la única forma de llamar tu atención.

―Oh. Lo siento. Supongo que estaba distraído ―dice Stiles y mira a su alrededor como si estuviera notando todo el papel a su alrededor por primera vez. Derek se sienta y mira a su alrededor también, decidiendo dejar de preguntar por Scott por el momento. Levanta uno de los papeles que tiene al lado y no comprende lo que está leyendo al principio, luego se da cuenta de que son capturas de pantalla de lo que parece una conversación. Al mirar a los demás, ve que todos son chats, mensajes de texto y correos electrónicos que datan de 2003, y todos son de Scott.

―Oye, ¿qué es todo esto? ―Levanta los documentos en sus manos cuando pregunta, y Stiles extiende la mano para arrebatar uno de su mano izquierda.

―Ooh, gracias Der, estaba buscando eso. ―Derek lo mira tomar un marcador y cubrir la mitad de la página con él. Ahí es cuando realmente mira a Stiles y asimila todo lo que no hizo cuando entró por primera vez. Ve cómo le tiemblan las manos, su ritmo cardíaco es más rápido de lo normal, pero es lo que le da su aroma lo que realmente lo atora. Huele desconsolado.

―¡Ajá! ―Derek salta en su lugar y su visión se ve interrumpida por uno de los documentos que se le metió en la cara. ―¡Mira Derek! ¡Mira! ―Pero Derek no puede ver porque la mano de Stiles tiembla. Stiles deja escapar un suspiro frustrado cuando no obtiene respuesta del hombre mayor. Él retrocede y lee la línea en una de las pantallas de chat que imprimió ―Aquí, el 3 de marzo de 2003, él dice: 'Puedes decirme cualquier cosa. Para eso están los hermanos’. Esta es la 32ª vez que encuentro que nos ha llamado hermanos hasta ahora. Derek lo observa arrojar la hoja de papel en el suelo y buscar otra en su pila. ―¡Y mira aquí es donde me pidió que fuera con su abuela durante el verano! No le pides a nadie que no te guste que se quede contigo y tu familia durante un mes entero, Der. ―Su voz está empezando a agrietarse en algunos lugares y los temblores en su mano son cada vez más fuertes, pero él sigue hablando y encontrando más cosas que contradicen lo que escuchó hoy.

Derek se está ahogando en el dolor que se siente girando en el aire y sus manos se están apretando por las lágrimas que salen de los ojos de Stiles.

―¿Por qué estaba fingiendo todo este tiempo? ¿Qué podría ganar al pretender ser amigos conmigo? ¡Yo! De todas las personas.

Parece que Stiles ni siquiera se da cuenta de que está llorando y Derek no puede soportar ver esto por más tiempo, no puede ver a alguien a quien ama con tanto dolor. Se mueve para sentarse detrás de él y lo enjaula con su cuerpo. Stiles todavía está tratando de leer, pero no puede ver con las lágrimas nublando sus ojos. Derek se estira frente a él para cerrar el portátil y patea los papeles sobre la cama hasta el piso. El cuerpo de Stiles está atormentado por los sollozos incluso cuando trata de apartarse de los brazos de Derek, que comienza a tirar de él para que se siente contra la cabecera. Derek no se mueve, solo agarra suavemente su cabeza y la coloca contra su pecho y pone sus labios en la parte superior de su cabeza. Stiles deja de pelear y agarra una mano del brazo sobre su pecho y se abraza a sí mismo. Derek presiona un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza e ignora la humedad que siente en su propia cara.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles se despertó extremadamente confundido. De acuerdo con su reloj, son las 5 de la tarde. Pero no deja el entrenamiento de lacrosse. No, se está despertando en la cama con su novio y... ahora se acuerda. Scott, Boyd llevándolo su casa, sentado en su cama, la confusión ante las palabras de Scott, imprimiendo cada conversación digital que alguna vez tuvieron, Derek acercándose, y las lágrimas. Stiles suspira y se frota las manos sobre la cara y se acuesta con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo de Derek. Stiles siente un cálido soplo de aire en la parte posterior de su cuello y se figura que Derek se habían quedado dormido.

Está mirando la luz que arroja la puesta del sol en su habitación dándole un brillo apacible. Paz. Después de los últimos dos años, la paz es todo lo que quiere tratar, pero Scott decidió lanzar una llave en esos planes. Stiles siente una lágrima caer por el rabillo del ojo y se posa en el espacio entre su mejilla y el brazo de Derek. Se lo borra y le da un beso a Derek, y le envía un silencioso agradecimiento a quien sea, quién sabe en qué estado se habría metido sin este hombre detrás de él.

Él decide en ese momento que no le importa lo que Scott piense que sucede porque sabe en su corazón que no es verdad. Su novio sabe de primera mano cómo es jugar con su corazón, no podía imaginar hacer lo mismo con otra persona. Él no sabe dónde se le ocurrió a Scott la idea de que Derek usaría Stiles como una forma de llegar a él. Stiles se da vuelta en los brazos de Derek y el lobo gruñe en su sueño ante el movimiento que trae una sonrisa a la cara del niño. Difícil de creer que este es el mismo tipo que amenazó con arrancarle la garganta hace dos años. Extiende su mano hacia la cara de Derek para apartar un pelo suelto y ve que sus ojos comienzan a temblar y luego está mirando esos hermosos ojos.

―Hola, ―ambos exhalan al mismo tiempo, dejando escapar pequeñas sonrisas después. Stiles arrastra su mano del pelo del otro a su rostro y se inclina hacia adelante cubriendo los labios del otro con los suyos. Estaban secos pero aún suaves y él siente que Derek los mojó con su lengua pero no empuja más. Stiles retrocede a regañadientes, pero vale la pena ver el amor en la expresión de Derek. El brazo alrededor de su cuerpo lo acerca imposiblemente más cerca y Derek se encuentra con sus frentes juntas. Simplemente así, Stiles siente que han entrado en su pequeño mundo y que nada puede tocarlo. Permanecen así por el tiempo que sea antes de que Derek rompa el silencio.

―¿Cómo te sientes? ― La voz de Derek es silenciosa pero clara.

¿Cómo se siente? Triste. ―Triste. ―Herido. ―Lastimado. ―Traicionado. ―Traicionado. ―Hay más, pero su cabeza todavía no está lo suficientemente clara como para combinar las palabras con sus emociones. Él niega con la cabeza y empuja a Derek a su espalda para que pueda recostar su cabeza sobre su pecho. Las manos que lo rodeaban comenzaron a frotarle la espalda y masajearle la cabeza como si trataran de quitarle el dolor.

―Ojalá pudiéramos quitar el dolor emocional y no solo físico, ―dice Derek sonando frustrado. Lo cual es tonto porque no escogió y eligió las habilidades que tiene.

Stiles inclina la cabeza y besa la mandíbula barbuda. ―Estás haciendo más que suficiente en este momento. Gracias. ―Sus labios se rascaron contra su barba.

Derek se burla de las palabras y gira la cabeza para picotear los labios del joven, ―No me lo agradezcas. Siempre estaré ahí para ti. ―Cualquier duda que surgió en Stiles de las palabras de Scott se desvaneció con esa declaración y fue suficiente para traer lágrimas a sus ojos. Derek debe haber sabido lo que estaba pensando porque lo abrazó de nuevo. ―Espero no tener que decirte que lo que Scott dijo era una mierda. ―Stiles sintió más que escuchar su pausa. ―Te amo. No lo digo tanto como tú, pero trato de mostrártelo todos los días, en todas las formas posibles.

Stiles asintió, olfateó, y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, ―Sé que lo haces. Lo sé.

―Bueno. Estaré aquí todo el tiempo que me dejes… ―Stiles pellizcó el costado de Derek en lugar de dejar que terminara su frase, y empujó su codo para pasar el rostro de Derek frunciendo el ceño.

―Cállate. ―Cada sílaba estaba puntuada con un golpe en el pecho de Derek. ―Ves lo que hiciste. Acabas de demoler un momento muy dulce. ¡Demolido! ¡Poof, ido, caput! ―La mano de Stiles se sacudió en su forma habitual enfatizando su punto y luego agarra la cara de Derek, asegurándose de apretar sus mejillas para hacer fruncir los labios. ―Voy a quererte siempre. Siempre. Tú, yo y el grandullón los cachorros. ―Vio que las orejas de Derek comenzaban a ponerse rojas, así que pensó que entendió su punto y besó los fruncidos labios. Derek apartó los dedos de Stiles de sus mejillas sin romper el contacto de sus labios y por un momento fueron capaces de olvidarse de todo.

Eventualmente, el estómago de Stiles gruñó recordándole que había dejado la escuela antes de almorzar y una rápida mirada a su reloj le indicó que eran las 8 de la tarde. Después de un día como este, se dice a sí mismo que merece más de 3 días de sobrantes. ―Derek, ¿podemos ir al restaurante? ― Stiles mira a Derek sabiendo que sus ojos son la debilidad de su novio, pero Derek no necesita convencerse. Si la comida del restaurante pondrá a Stiles de buen humor, entonces Derek con gusto le comprará todo el restaurante.

―Por supuesto. ―Stiles le lanza una radiante sonrisa a Derek, haciendo que el corazón de este último se salte un latido, y se levanta para agarrar sus zapatos. Él oye a Derek levantarse también, y gemir, su cuerpo probablemente sea un poco rígido por acostarse tanto tiempo, pero Stiles se abstiene de burlarse de la persona que está a punto de pagar su comida. Se ata los zapatos y se guarda el teléfono.

―¿Listo, Der? ― Su novio está distraído, sentado en el borde de la cama, desplazándose a través de su teléfono. Stiles se acerca y se sienta a su lado y se da cuenta de que se está desplazando por los mensajes de texto de la manada preguntándose cómo está y si está bien. Stiles suspira, ―Diles que estoy bien, o que lo estaré. ―Derek le da una mirada comprensiva y asiente con la cabeza, y literalmente escribe palabra por palabra lo que dice Stiles. Stiles resopla y niega con la cabeza y tiene una idea: ―Diles que se reúnan con nosotros en el restaurante.

Derek hace eso y todos están de acuerdo, incluso Lydia, que generalmente se queja del hecho de que solo tienen un tipo de ensalada. Ensalada de papas. Antes de darse cuenta, se sentó junto a Derek, en la esquina de una cabina vieja y roja, riéndose de Lydia regalándole una relato de cómo Boyd logró evitar que Finstock llamara a Erica al departamento del Sheriff. Tiene lágrimas en los ojos cuando Boyd dice que le tomó recitar un discurso estúpido de una película sobre la revolución para distraer al entrenador el tiempo suficiente para que su novia volviera a la escuela. Incluso Derek se está riendo y Erica está sonriendo con los brazos cruzados al otro lado de la mesa al lado de Boyd, y no se está preocupándose tan secretamente por lo feliz que Stiles suena al escuchar los relatos de sus travesuras. Stiles toma aire y apoya su cabeza contra el hombro de Derek y con una sonrisa mira alrededor de la mesa a la gente que lo rodea y ve a Lydia tomar fotos de ellos. Él ve a una de las meseras a punto de pasar y la llama, ―Oye, ¿puedes por favor tomarme una foto a mí y a mi familia?. ―Sonríe y dice que sí, y nota cómo todos sonríen ante su elección de palabra. Derek saca a Lydia de su silla y contra él en la cabina para que todos puedan caber en la foto.

Todos están sonriendo y tan felices de que no se den cuenta de la figura que los observa desde hace bastante tiempo.

'Míralos sonriendo y riendo. Ese deberías ser tú, no él. Es su culpa que seas un lobo y aun así le dejaste una manada antes que tú. Te lo quitarás de él. Mejor aún, vas a destrozar esa “familia”.

―Oye, hombre, ¿estás bien? ¿Con quién estás hablando? ―Scott aparta la mirada del comensal y ve a un extraño que lo mira preocupado. Scott niega con la cabeza y asiente.

―No estaba hablando con nadie. ―El extraño se ve aún más preocupado si no un poco exasperado.

―¿Estás seguro? Porque vi... ―Scott dejó de escuchar al hombre, sacudió la cabeza de nuevo como si estuviera sacudiéndose algo, y se subió a su bicicleta, alejándose, dejando al hombre farfullando detrás de él.


End file.
